


Warm Me Up/Cool Me Off

by mynameisdrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Jihoon is warm all the time, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mingyu is cold all the time, Seventeen (band) - Freeform, gyuhoon, jigyu - Freeform, mentions of smut but it’s really just implied that it happens later on, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Mingyu always seeks Jihoon’s warmth, luckily for him Jihoon is always overheating and luckily for Jihoon, Mingyu is always freezing.





	Warm Me Up/Cool Me Off

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorru this is kind of boring/rushed

“Hyung?”

 

“Hm,” Jihoon grunted in response. He was sitting up in his bed wearing shorts and a tank top with all the blankets thrown on the floor. 

 

“C-can I lay with you? Please?” Mingyu stuttered. His teeth were chattering as he was wrapped in a thick blanket, thick fuzzy socks, warm sweatpants, a long sleeve shirt, and a fluffy sweater. Mingyu was freezing, so not used to the cold weather after having lived in a warm city his entire life up until now for university. 

 

“Whatever,” Jihoon said, before lying down on the bed,. He flicked the television on and Mingyu made his way across the room quickly before climbing onto the bed. “Do you  _ really _ need that blanket? I’m roasting just  _ looking _ at you.” Jihoon said before pulling the blanket off Mingyu and throwing it on the floor where all the other bedding rested. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ !” Mingyu whined as he wrapped his entire body around Jihoon’s warm body. “Of course I need it! Just because you grew up on the South Pole and are used to living in an ice box!” Jihoon rolled his eyes as Mingyu’s cold body engulfed his. Mingyu buried his face in Jihoon’s neck and sighed at the warmth his hyung was providing him. 

 

Jihoon was always warm, he was used to the cold and any temperature above freezing made the short man sweat. Jihoon walked around in winter as if it were summer, no beanie, no jacket, sometimes not even pants, opting for shorts instead! Mingyu on the other hand was a permanent mess of layers of clothing. Two pairs of gloves, thick beanies, long sleeves, t-shirts, scarves that covered his neck to just beneath his eyes, thick socks, warm boots, and multiple jackets. 

 

Jihoon thought Mingyu’s layers of clothing were excessive and ridiculous, he never understood what it was to be cold. His body was always warm and seemed to be overheating, he once visited Mingyu’s home with Mingyu, and thought he was going to die of a heat stroke. But truthfully he kind of enjoyed Mingyu’s silly attempts at staying warm, the cold could penetrate your body no matter how hard you tried to keep it out. Jihoon thought Mingyu looked cute all bundled up in warm clothes, constantly cooking stew and soup in the apartment and always drinking something warm. He even secretly liked when Mingyu shyly cuddled with him, Mingyu’s body was always frozen and Jihoon liked that he was the one Mingyu always asked to warm him up. 

 

Mingyu’s body against Jihoon’s felt like heaven, and heaven for Jihoon was the ice pack called Kim Mingyu. Mingyu always kept Jihoon cool and in return, Jihoon kept Mingyu warm. Mingyu adored his little heater that he got to wrap his arms and legs around, he was an octopus when it came to cuddling. Mingyu entangled his legs with Jihoon’s and wrapped his long arms around Jihoon’s waist, Jihoon patted the cold hand against his stomach and settled back into his giant freezer.

 

“Thank you hyung, for always keeping me warm.” Mingyu whispered in Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon felt his ears turn red and he huffed, grabbing Mingyu’s hand and pacing their fingers together. 

 

“I’m just being a good hyung,” Jihoon played it off.

 

“You’re the best hyung, my favorite hyung even!” Mingyu squeezed Jihoon, his grip like a python. This made Jihoon’s face feel hot and he swore Mingyu was making him flustered on purpose. 

 

“I better be your favorite hyung,” Jihoon said. Mingyu decided to be bold as he turned Jihoon to face him. 

 

“What’re you-“ Mingyu cut him off by pulling Jihoon to bury his face in the taller’s chest. Jihoon sighed and breathed in the the scent of Mingyu that clung to the sweater he was wearing. Mingyu always smelled good, like apples, sweet apples. 

 

In response to Jihoon remaining buried in Mingyu’s chest, the younger buried his head in Jihoon’s hair and breathed in. Jihoon smelled delicious, he always smelled like cinnamon and Mingyu loved it. 

After a few minutes of just watching the television over Jihoon’s shoulder in silence, Mingyu spoke. 

 

“Hyung?”

 

“Hm?” Jihoon mumbled sleepily, already drifting off.

 

“Can I do something?”

 

“Wha?” Jihoon pulled his face out of Mingyu’s chest and peered up at the younger. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Jihoon’s eyes widened as he locked eyes with Mingyu. Mingyu’s eyes were soft and patient as they stared into Jihoon’s surprised ones. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I love you, as more than a good friend or hyung.”

 

“Why? I’m moody and closed off, yet you act like I hung the moon. Why?”

 

“You hold me and let me hold you, you stay up with me whenever I need you, you listen to me even though you act like I’m a bother but you never actually tell me to shut up or get lost, you try all my new recipes even if they turn out bad, you don’t judge me, and you take care of me no matter what. I love you, Jihoon hyung,” Mingyu’s eyes held nothing but honesty and Jihoon’s held awe. 

 

Throughout his love confession, Mingyu never broke eye contact and his eyes held no lust, ill intent, or anything that would indicate he was being dishonest. Jihoon nodded slowly at Mingyu before leaning up and kissing the younger man’s lips softly. Mingyu took Jihoon’s face in his large hands and deepened the kiss, Jihoon going along with it and allowing Mingyu’s tongue to enter his mouth. Jihoon pushed at Mingyu’s chest until the younger’s mouth disconnected from Jihoon’s and Mingyu was lying on his back. Jihoon climbed on top of the younger and went back to kissing him, Mingyu’s hands now finding purchase on Jihoon’s hips while Jihoon’s cupped Mingyu’s face. 

 

“Wait hyung,” Mingyu said as he pulled away from Jihoon’s addictive lips. “Does this mean you like me?”

 

“No Mingyu, I don’t like you,” Mingyu’s face fell as Jihoon rolled his eyes “I love you, idiot.” Mingyu’s eyes got their shine back and he leaned down to recapture the younger’s lips. They spent the rest of the night warming each other up, and for the first time, Jihoon didn’t mind getting warm, because Mingyu was the one to get him warm. 


End file.
